We Kinda Look Like A Family
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Skoochy meets the infamous Commander Bumi.


_I do not own these characters, or profit from this story._

* * *

At first Skoochy wasn't sure what to think about the eccentric commander when they were introduced on one of his visits to Republic City.

This was due, in part, to the fact that the first time Skoochy laid eyes on the man was when his mother was engulfed in a blur of red and gold, and a whole lot of facial hair.

Skoochy had been leaning against the edge of Lins desk, bending a hunk of metal into different shapes and waiting for his mother to finish her work so they could have lunch.

Lin suddenly moaned in irritation, before standing and hissed out, "Dear spirits, why?"

The boy became alarmed at his mothers display and began to question her in concern, when the object of her ire made his presence known at the open door.

"LIINNNNNYYYY!" Boomed a hearty voice before Lin was swept up in the arms of a man who was laughing like a maniac.

Lin did not seem to share his enthusiasm.

After shoving him off and doing all she could to straighten the mess he had made of her hair, she turned a cool gaze at him.

"Commander Bumi, what brings you here?"

"Oh stop with the titles Lin! And can't a man visit one of his oldest friends, who just also happens to be the most attractive chief of police he has ever laid eyes on?" He finished with a wink and a playful growl.

Lin simply rolled her eyes at his response.

"Why are you in Republic City Bumi? I thought you were supposed to patrolling the northern coast."

"Keeping tabs on me Linny? I'm touched!" She scoffed at his antics before he continued.

"The coast is fine and my men can handle a few days without their commander. I wanted to see the sights, visit with family, and maybe try to sweep you off your feet if I can find the time." He finished with a smirk before noticing the other member of their little reunion.

"And who is this?"

"My son, Skoochy."

Was that pride he heard in Lins voice? How interesting. Bumi bent his shoulders a bit to inspect the boy who in response, straightened his back and gave the commander a haughty look as if to say, 'You're opinion doesn't matter to me'. No wonder he and Lin got along.

"A son huh? Is he mine?" Skoochy gaped in astonishment at the man before turning his gaze to his mother to gauge her reaction.

Lins lips thinned at the question, and she had trouble controlling the flare of her nostrils.

"You know very well Bumi, that I had never given you opportunity to father a child by me." Skoochy snorted a bit at his mothers retort before continuing with his own.

"And I'm pretty sure that if you were my dad I'd have to worry about inheriting all that hair. Man how much time do you spend on that beard?"

Bumi stared in astonishment at the boy before breaking into bellows of laughter, slapping his knees and rubbing the water away from his eyes.

"Kid, you are alright in my book." Bumi grabbed the boy in a one armed hug and ruffled his hair.

Skoochy returned a grin and Lin tried not to sigh at the male bonding taking place before her.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you but we were just on our way out to lunch." Lin tried hinting at Bumi.

"Mom can he come with us?" Skoochy asked with a hopeful smile.

"That's a great idea!" Bumi clapped a hand on the boys shoulder and turned his attention to Lin "What do ya say Linny? It'll be my treat."

"I don't need you to pay Bumi." Lin replied grabbing her coat and heading for the exit.

"Well if you're going to be that way then Skoochy and I can share a booth and YOU can sit all by yourself! We'll start a no girls allowed club and talk about manly things while eating hearty amounts of meat, and then we'll go hunting because that's what men do!"

Skoochy was doubled over in laughter and Lin had to admit it was nice to see her son interacting so well with another male figure.

Even if that male figure made her want to metal bend him to the wall in irritation.

* * *

Skoochy was almost sure that he wanted to be like Commander Bumi when he grew up.

Lunch had been filled with the pair throwing sarcastic remarks back and forth while Lin watched in silence her face becoming more contemplative the more she witnessed.

Bumi hadn't even flinched when the story of Skoochys adoption came out.

"Well that explains why you're so tough!" He grinned at the boy before slinging an arm around his shoulders and giving him a half hug. "And you are one of the luckiest kids in the world to have a mom like Lin Bei Fong"

Skoochy couldn't help but agree as he watched his mother raise one side of her mouth at the praise.

Eventually lunch had ended and Lin returned to work, allowing Bumi to keep Skoochy company for the remainder of the afternoon.

"Please don't actually take him hunting."

Both of their faces fell at the instructions before Bumi muttered a, "Fine, party pooper."

She watched them turn and walk away as Bumi put an arm around the boys shoulder and listened attentively to whatever story Skoochy was sharing.

Lin could pretend the sight didn't move her.

* * *

Later she had returned to the sound of shouts and laughter, and their was a smell of something delicious cooking.

She walked into the kitchen to the sight Commander Bumi wearing a "kiss the chef" apron and singing into a spatula with the song playing on the radio, while skoochy danced around the table shaking his head and whooping with laughter.

When Bumi noticed her presence he turned down the radio and went to lay dinner out on the table.

"Oh good honey you're home. Did you bring lots of bacon?" He asked batting his eyelashes at her. She scoffed in reply before moving toward her bedroom to change out of her uniform.

When she returned both Skoochy and Bumi were sitting at the table waiting for her to join them.

"Mom! Bumi showed me how to make omlettes!" He grinned in pride.

"Can't wait to try." She replied giving him a kiss on the head.

"Do I get one too?" Bumi asked with false innocence. Lin punched him in the shoulder.

"There. Now lets eat."

Both males laughed and dug into their food in a characteristically messy fashion while Lin turned her thoughts inward.

It all felt almost domestic.

* * *

Later that night, after the dinner mess had been cleaned and Skoochy changed into pajamas, He and Bumi sat on the couch laughing at stories about Bumi and Lins childhood. Eventually the excitement of the day began to leave Skoochy exhausted and he let out a wide yawn.

"Time for bed."

Both boys let out a whine at Lins orders before Skoochy decided it was in his best interest to follow through with his mothers demands.

"Are you coming back tomorrow Bumi?"

Bumi shot him an apologetic look before replying, "Can't buddy, I've gotta report to my ship in the morning."

Skoochy let out a disappointed sigh before nodding in understanding.

"Thanks for hanging out today."

"For you buddy, anytime!"

The pair grinned at each other before exchanging a high five.

Lin watched from her position on the couch with fondness.

After Skoochy retreated to his room, Bumi stood to gather his things.

"That's an amazing kid you've got there Lin."

She couldn't help but agree.

"Almost makes me wish I could stick around." He gave her an indecipherable look before grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Always a pleasure to see you Linny." He whispered, his lips pressing to her knuckles and Lin felt her breath escape in a quiet gasp.

Bumi held her hand to his mouth for a few more seconds before regrettably releasing her fingers and taking a step back.

He grinned and tossed a salute to her before leaving out the door.

Lin watched him leave with a hint of regret in her heart.


End file.
